Fifty Shades of Foreplay
by hopelesslydevoted2svu
Summary: A little foray into the foreplay that is Daryl and Carol.
1. Cars, Candy Bars, & Kisses

Fifty Shades of Foreplay

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a wickedly cool t-bird convertible! Most definitely not The Walking Dead.

~One~

Cars, Candy Bars, and Kisses

Rick shook his head as the group moved back to the business of pulling the cars inside the prison gates.

"Just how much you think we can get out of harassing the boy on this?" T-Dog asked as he grinned at Carol and Daryl.

Carol put her hands up. "Leave me out of it."

"Oh c'mon Carol. It'll be fun to harass Glen for screwing around," T-Dog cajoled. "Right Daryl?"

Daryl smirked. "Yeah. C'mon it'll be fun. You know with them screwin' around and all."

Carol face flooded with color as Daryl winked at her. Embarrassment trumped surprise over Daryl's blatant reference to her earlier comment. Daryl Dixon was usually the one who blushed and stuttered when things got sexual not her. Two could play at that game.

"I think you boys should give them a break. Everybody deserves a little release during these times. At least, they have each other for that. Daryl, can you pass me those keys," Carol said her voice full of warm. "You're hand still bothering you, Daryl?" Carol forced herself not to smile when she asked the question, her face the picture of innocence her big blue eyes wide.

Rick walked away. He had to or else he was going to explode with laughter which judging from the crimson flush creeping up Daryl neck would be a detrimental move on his part.

T-Dog was trying hard not to laugh as bit down on his lip.

"My hand is just fine," Daryl snapped as he stalked over to the truck to pull it in.

Carol grinned and pointed her finger at T-Dog. "Don't laugh," she ordered. "Daryl, you gave me the wrong keys." Carol jogged over to catch up with him. Leaning into the open window of the car, Carol smiled at him.

Daryl gave her his hardest look, but she kept smiling at him even as slapped the keys into her outstretched palm.

"You started it," She reminded him.

Daryl gave her a grunt in response. "Yeah," he scoffed. "Like you're so innocent."

Carol smiled. "Never said I was."

"Ya know somethin'? Your dangerous, Peletier." Daryl said.

Carol laughed her eyes crinkling at the corners. "Do I scare you, Dixon?"

"Hell, ya. Scare the shit outta me, sometimes" Daryl said before putting the car in drive.

Carol stepped back to let him pull into the prison yard. She shook her head, smiling at his comment and the half serious nature with which he said it. She had already figured out over the winter that social skills were not Daryl's expertise even less so were his skills with women. She loved to tease him and over the winter he had become more and more comfortable with her doing so. Their friendship was very special and she was always careful to keep the teasing light. Daryl was quickly becoming her best friend in this new world and she didn't want him getting the wrong idea.

Daryl backed the car up mindful and watchful that Carol was still standing where he hadleft her. It made him smile to look at her standing over there with that weird looking turban wrapped around her head. It made her look cute. Daryl frowned as the thought hit him. Wasn't such a big deal, thinking she was cute, he reasoned. Not a big deal at all, she was his friend after all, right? No big deal or nothin'.

That night everyone stayed inside. Lori had been in pain all day with her back and was lying in her cell. Hershel had stayed in his cell most of the day with Beth at his side to help him. They still had yet to figure out how they would get him walking beyond the crutches they had found in the infirmary. He needed prosthesis and it wasn't likely that they would stumble onto one of those. Maggie and Glenn had volunteered to do watch again much to the chagrin of T-Dog, Rick, Daryl, and Carol who all exchanged knowing looks at Maggie's suggestion. Carl and T-Dog were playing a game they had made up while Rick had agreed to walk the perimeter just outside as back up. That left Carol and Daryl together to stand guard in the hallway just down from their cellblock. Daryl tapped his foot against hers as they sat directly opposite each other in the hallway. "Hey," he said.

Carol looked back at him, smiling. "Hey, what?"

"I was thinkin'…" Daryl started.

"That's dangerous," Carol smirked.

"Hah, hah," Daryl rolled his eyes. "How about we check out the cafeteria?"

Carol arched one eyebrow. "The cafeteria?"

"Yeah." Daryl stood up, shouldering his bow as he extended his hand to her.

"Why?" Carol asked as she took his hand and allowed him to pull her up.

"Cause I am gonna go stir crazy if we sit in this hallway all night and I might have seen somethin' in there I think you might like. C'mon." Daryl started down the hallway.

Carol jogged a little to catch up with him. She followed close behind as they navigated through the narrow prison halls until they reached the cafeteria. Daryl went in first and quickly made his way to the storage room at the back.

"What are you doing?" Carol hissed, hating being alone anywhere in the prison.

Daryl came back out with his hands behind his back. "Pick one."

Carol gave him a doubtful look before tapping his right arm.

Daryl grinned extending a Hershey chocolate bar.

"How…" Carol stuttered.

"T-Dog and I found 'em the other day. Whole stash." Daryl grinned.

Carol shook her head as she took the candy bar. "Does Carl know about this?"

"Not yet." Daryl laughed.

Carol slid down the wall and took a big bite of the bar. "Mmmm," she moaned. "So good."

Daryl watched the expression that crossed her face, it could only be described as bliss. "That good huh?"

Carol nodded. She leaned over to place a small chaste kiss on Daryl's cheek, a thank you. At the same time, he turned to say something and instead of catching his cheek their lips met.

They both sat there shocked and still, lips still touching their breaths mingling together.

Then Daryl leaned forward applying a little pressure. Her lips went pliant under his, moving with them. Daryl reached up with his hand, sliding it around the back of Carol's neck holding her delicious mouth in place for his greedy assault. There was a minute his head told him to stop, to pull back, but hell she felt too good. Physical desire outweighed any thought of logic. His mouth and body were way to excited. She tasted like chocolate and somethin' else even better.

Carol moaned against his mouth. His kisses were hungry and eager. She tried to slow him down a bit, metering her responses. She slid her own hand up to his neck, her fingers tangling in the strands.

Daryl tugged Carol over onto his lap, causing her to straddle him and drop the candy bar to the floor. Daryl groaned, hauling her body up tight to his. Fuck, did she feel good. All warmth and softness. His tongue slid into her mouth equally keen in it's explorations.

Carol felt his hand sliding under her tank. His roughened fingertips slid slowly under her shirt, moving with steady purpose to the front and it wasn't long before his hand was cupping her breast over her bra. She trembled from the touch.

The sound of their breathing and kissing filled the room, echoing off the walls only to be interrupted by one sound.

"Found them," Carl Grimes grinned, triumphantly. "They are making out with tongue and everything!"


	2. Questions & Answers

Fifty Shades of Foreplay

Disclaimer: I own nothing, most definitely not The Walking Dead.

~Two~

Questions & Anwers

Things were back to normal. Our gloriously, fucked up version of normal, but nonetheless normal. It had been a week since he kissed me. One week, five hours, and three minutes exactly the same amount of time since he had spoken directly to me.

"Carol?"

Beth's quiet voice filtered into my consciousness ending any chance for self-reflection or recriminations. "Everything okay, Beth?" I asked looking at the young blonde. She was all light and innocence something not missed these days by the young, ardent Carl Grimes.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, sweetie," I patted the cot where I had been sitting for the last hour working on sewing the pants of the 'no longer speaking to me' Dixon.

Beth was hedging. I could see it in her eyes and the fidgeting of her hands. I put down Daryl's pants and took one of her hands. "It is okay, Beth. You can tell me."

"It's stupid."

"Not if it is important to you," I tried to reassure her. My heart tightened a little at her distressed expression so much like Sophia's when she was nervous or afraid. She had spent way too much time like that.

"I am never going to have sex."

"What?" Her words had been spoken so quietly and their nature was a bit of surprise so much so that I was sure that I had not heard her correctly.

"I am never going to have sex."

In any other situation, I would have laughed. Maybe even told her that her odds were surely better than mine, but one look at her teary blue eyes told me the young girl was serious.

"Jimmy…" Beth whispered. "I told him we needed to wait. We should wait. I had this picture that we would be married and it would be so special. Our first time together, you know."

"I know."

"I just thought there would be time. There should be time. Now, there is none. There is no time. There are no more boys my age. I am not going to walk down the aisle with daddy in a white dress. I am not going to have a husband or a baby. All we have is this."

Beth's tirade ended with a choked sob. I wrapped my arm around her. "Sweetie, we don't know what tomorrow or even today is going to bring. You all thought I was dead over a week ago and I wasn't. We didn't have Judith, a week ago. Your dad was bit, but he is doing fine. You have to keep that hope. It is what we have now. Hope and each other."

Beth nodded and sniffled.

I smiled and pulled back. "And I seriously doubt that there are no more young men. I am sure some boys your age have survived."

"You think so?"

.

"Carol?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"Is sex really good?"

What a loaded question. I paused as I tried to think of an appropriate response when we both jumped at a loud sound coming from outside the cell. I went to the cell door and peaked out flagged by Beth. Daryl was on the floor scrambling to collect a bunch of food cans that he had obviously dropped on the floor while eavesdropping.

Beth slipped past me and hurried down the cellblock with her head down. I sighed as I watched Daryl stack cans before finally pending down to help him. Beth's words were still ringing in my head.

"Need some help?" I asked as I started to pick them up anyway. He didn't answer. He didn't even look up.

"Are you ever going to talk to me?"

"I talk ta ya."

I contemplated hitting him with one of the rolling cans. His mumbled reply could have directed at the damn wall and his eyes never left his task.

"You **kissed **me," I hissed at him. "You **kissed** me. If you didn't want to do it you shouldn't have!"

"Thought ya were dead."

"Well lucky you that I am not so you won't have to do it again. Thank you, Daryl for clearing that up for me." I stood up, dropping the can from my hand. He could pick up his own mess from now on.

"Carol, wait!"

"What?" The exasperation was clear in my voice. His hand enclosed my wrist suddenly.

"It wasn't like that."

I swallowed hard as we made eye contact for the first time in over a week. I felt his thumb graze the inside of my wrist. "How was it?" I managed to whisper. My voice sounded strange even to my own ears, choked and tremulous.

"I wanted ta do that for awhile."

Oh my god, his thumb was rubbing the inside of my wrist in little circles sending shivers of pleasure everywhere. His skin was rougher than mine, but his touch was all warmth and softness. "What did you want to do, Daryl?"

"Kiss ya. Wanted to do that longer than I can remember."

His eyes are the most interesting shade of blue. They change at times. Sometimes they remind me of the ocean so many shades and so much depth. At other times they remind me of the sky, clear and strong. Describing, Daryl Dixon in any fashion well it is a hard thing to do. The man is not easily described much less explained, which is why in this moment I am confused and unsure. "Daryl?"

My next thoughts are cut short by the warm press of his mouth on mine. Our first kiss was like that sudden. This time is different though as his lips pull back after the first touch they hover. Our breaths mingle for several second before we are both leaning forward. The second touch is exploratory. Our lips meet in soft closed mouth kisses that happen in ever increasing succession. He captures my upper lip between his before moving to do the same to the bottom as he eases my mouth open. My knees nearly buckle under me when I feel his tongue slide against mine, alive and warm in my mouth. I moan and instinctively my hands go up clutching at his biceps. We kiss like that all hotness and tongue until we have to break apart for air.

"Shit."

I would laugh if I had enough air to do so instead I pant and shake my head in acknowledgement his mouth still hovering close.

"More."

"More," I second.

As his mouth captures mine and his hand stealthily curves over my ass to haul me flush to him, I suddenly know my answer to Beth's inquiry. There are simply no words.

A/N: I don't know if I like this one, but I hope you do. They will get naughty as I progress. Each is meant to be a stand alone one shot unless you request a two shot. Thank you for reading!


	3. Best Friends & Benefits?

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with The Walking Dead.

A/N: Mention of spoilers through 3.6. This one shot takes place after the battle with the governor. The future story plot is a deviation from the show and comic.

Fifty Shades of Foreplay

~Three~

Best Friends & Benefits?

It had been a six months since all hell had broken loose. Things had started to calm, people had started to calm. They had lost people and they had found people. The dynamics of their group had changed drastically which was one of the reasons that Carol found comfort in the stability of her relationship with Daryl. He was her best friend, her family. It seemed to be one of the only constants that she could count on these days.

"Carol?"

Carol looked up at Maggie as the young brunette poked her head around the doorway. Carol smiled at her. "Everything okay?"

Maggie nodded. "We are just getting ready for a run and I thought I would check with you. Do you need anything?"

Carol shook her head from side to side. "No. I am good. Who is going?" Carol stood up and took her folded pile of clothes to the dresser.

"Me, Glenn, Michonne, Tyrese…" Maggie paused, her lips pursed. "Andrea."

Carol cocked her head to the side meeting Maggie's gaze. "That should be interesting."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "It should be a mess. Andrea is destined to get hurt on that one. It is obvious Tyrese has feelings for Michonne. Andrea will turn this run into a drama filled event."

"Sometimes, it is not that easy. Relationships and feelings can be hard." Carol said as she added Daryl's clothes to her pile.

Maggie shrugged. "Shouldn't be."

"I don't disagree," Carol said.

"I wish that you and Daryl were going," Maggie lamented with a sigh.

Carol laughed. "Why?"

"Because the four of us always get it done. In and out. No drama. We just have a good time." Maggie said as she blew at an errant strand of hair that fell in the eyes.

"You make it sound like double dating," Carol chuckled.

Maggie laughed. "It kind of is. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Carol's eyebrows arched upward in gesture of surprise. "It would be nice I suppose if you and Glenn could double date with another couple. Make it seem a lot less like the end of the world."

Maggie gave Carol a funny look. "Carol, you know that-"

"Maggie!"

They both looked up at the sound of Glenn's bellowing. Glenn rounded the corner, looking more than slightly exasperated. "We need to go. Everyone is waiting outside."

"Hold your horses," Maggie rolled her eyes at Carol. "**We will talk** when I get back."

Carol nodded although she had no idea what Maggie thought they needed to talk about. "Be safe," she called out as they exited.

After straightening a few more things, Carol walked out of the furniture store into the mall. She walked over to the railing and looked down at the sound of laughter. Carl, Beth, and Duane were running around the mall's fountain. It was nice to hear their laughter after the past couple of months especially from Carl who had been through hell. Oscar was down there with them, acting every bit the kid as well. It was funny how he had so easily assimilated into their group.

"Hey," Daryl said as he jogged up the escalators to her right. He was a mess covered in dirt and grime followed by their newest mascot as he toted a string of squirrels. They had been in the mall a good two months with plenty of supplies, but that still didn't stop Daryl from hunting the woods around the perimeter for food that he insisted they needed to stock up on despite the supplies in the mall. He was right of course, but his trips made Carol nervous even with his newest companion. She reached down her hands running across the silky fur of the wolf.

"How is it Grey that you always come back cleaner than Daryl?" She asked as she rubbed behind the wolf's ears, scratching under the dense fur.

"Cause I do all the work," Daryl said, looking down at his constant companion with a smirk. "She just watches."

Carol rolled her eyes before planting a soft kiss on the top of Grey's silvery fur.

"Tryin' to make me jealous?" Daryl asked as he studied Carol kneeling beside Grey.

Carol smirked. "I know you Dixon. You are just trying to distract me so I don't order you to the nearest shower."

Daryl shrugged a little. "Showers' not so bad if you're not alone," he teased.

Carol stood up and gave him a soft punch to the shoulder. "Well I know at least one girl happy to join you, right Grey?" Carol reached for the squirrels. "Go shower. I will get these cleaned up."

Daryl watched Carol walk away, a look of confusion and frustration clouded his features. Carol was his best friend, his family. They had moved into the furniture store together even slept in the same bed since their group had located the mall. They spent the majority of their time together. They flirted and teased each other developing a tighter bond than ever before. In the midst of all of it, Daryl had realized that he wanted to do more than flirt and tease. The only problem was he was at a loss in moving anything forward and Carol wasn't taking any of his hints. It was frustrating as shit leaving him confused, agitated, and with the worst case of blue balls this side of the mason dixon. He sighed as he trudged to the showers. Alone.

Carol hummed as she cleaned the squirrels in the back of the one of the mall's restaurants. Daryl was back and safe. Everything was good. She had just finished with packing everything away when Daryl entered the kitchen.

"Much better," Carol grinned at him, appreciatively.

"Guess so," Daryl groused.

Carol smiled as she wiped the counter. "Rick and Morgan are on watch. Hershel has the roof."

Daryl nodded. "So we got some time?"

Carol nodded.

"You wanna do somethin'?"

Carol looked up at him. He looked a little nervous. "Sure. What did you have in mind?"

Daryl swallowed hard. He was guessing fuckin' her ten ways to Sunday might not be an appropriate response. He continued to stare at her big blue eyes.

"Daryl? Everything okay?" Carol asked, concern etched in her face.

"Yeah," Daryl said, snapping out of his fog. "Movie?"

Carol smiled. "Sure." They had found a wealth of electronics in the mall including enough battery-operated devices to watch some movies. It normally wasn't Daryl's favorite choice of activity unless it was a western so she was a little surprised.

Daryl really didn't like movies much, but movies meant time alone. Time usually spent in the bed sitting nice and close. His suggestion made him feel just a little like a pervert and a chicken that he was using the activity to get closer to Carol physically.

They walked together, silently to their room. Daryl picked through the box of movies that they had stored to the side that would run on the battery-operated DVD player. He finally chose one and joined her on the bed.

They watched the first twenty minutes in silence. Carol kept looking over at Daryl because he was sitting beside her all tense and rigid. "Are you going to tell me what is going on, Daryl?"

"What?" Daryl looked over at Carol. "What do ya mean?"

"Well, you have been acting weird since you got back and you picked out a romantic comedy, Daryl. I know something is wrong. Talk to me," Carol implored, placing her hand on his upper arm.

"Nothin' wrong."

Carol raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you so tense?"

"I'm not tense," Daryl snapped.

Carol ran her hand up the length of his arm, watching as his jaw visibly tensed. "Is it your back?"

Daryl swallowed hard and shook his head.

"Do you want me to rub it?" Carol asked, innocently.

Daryl's face flushed and he groaned. He brought his hands up to his face. Her innocent words conjuring up less than innocent images of things he would love for to rub and it sure as shit wasn't his back.

"Daryl? Please talk to me?" Carol twisted to look at him. She reached for his hands pulling them gently from his face. "It is okay, just tell me whatever is going on."

Daryl looked at her his eyes drifting downward and landing on her mouth. "Yeah," he started then stopped with a curse. "Ah hell. Fuck it!" Daryl lurched forward.

The next thing Carol knew Daryl's lips were pressed tight to hers. Shock and surprise warred inside her. All the months of teasing and flirting, Carol had never actually entertained the thought that something might really happen between them. It just had not been a possibility in her head. However, with the heady press of his lips against hers, she no longer was sure. What was this? Were they friends? Friends with benefits? Or was this something more?

A/N: This could be a two shot if requested. I had this in my head as a story though not sure that it translated as well to writing. I liked the idea of writing a story where Carol is surprised that Daryl has feeling for her instead of one where she is pining for him. I also liked idea of the Michonne and Tyrese story playing out with Andrea.


	4. One Night in Victoria's Secret?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.

A/N: Part II to Best Friends & Benefits. This may be a bit too long! Lol!

Fifty Shades of Foreplay

~Four~

One Night in Victoria's Secret?

Softness. That is what surprised her the most. They were so soft whereas everything else about the man was all hardness, angles and planes. Carol let out a soft breath against his mouth. Her hand found purchase on his arm, curling around the tight sinew. She eased herself back. "Daryl…" she started, she needed to know what this meant for them.

Daryl could not hold back the groan of reluctance that emitted from deep within his throat as her lips fell from his. Her lips. Shit. It wasn't like any other kiss that he had experienced before. Couldn't even remember kissing anyone else really. Not the girls he had been. They with weren't that sort, not really. Or maybe he was just that much of an asshole. The same kind of asshole that just threw himself at his best friend without any kind of warning. His eyes landed on hers. Big blue eyes filled with what? Was was that empathy or sympathy. Shit, he had fucked up again.

"Neva mind. S'rry. Was a mistake," Daryl's words came out jumbled and mumbled as he jumped off the bed, putting as much space between them as possible. His eyes dropped away from hers. "Gotta go."

Carol watched as Daryl turned and fled like he was being chased by the undead. Her hand twitching and trembling reached up still feeling the tingle in her lips. Who was she kidding? She felt that tingle everywhere even places she long since forgot existed.

Daryl hit the roof at top speed, emerging into the bright sunlight nail in mouth gnawing away.

"Hey, Daryl," Sam called with a tip of his cowboy hat.

His words were laced with the friendliness of his southern draw yet they always seemed to carry a question as well. Irked the hell out of Daryl the way he did that. He grunted at the man and watched the slow smile ease across Sam's face in response.

"Everything alright?"

Daryl gave a second grunt and nod as he squinted across the roof at Hershel who was at the furthest corner, watching. They were always watching. He frowned as he studied Sam's relaxed pose as he lounged in a old beach chair.

"Yeah?" Sam shook his head, eyeing the twitchy hunter.

Daryl frowned. How is that the man always picked up on shit? It was more annoying than Dale had been with his righteousness.

Sam smirked as he eyed Daryl not missing the bulge in his pants. "How's Carol?"

His question caused Daryl's eyes to narrow. "Fine," he grimaced.

"Yeah?" Sam stretched his long legs out in front of him. "And you?"

"Me what?" Daryl asked, irritation evident in his voice even as he walked over to the man.

"You seem a little tense, my friend."

Daryl's eyes narrowed.

Sam's greying eyebrow arched in his direction. "You should really tell her."

"Tell her what?" Daryl snapped.

Sam let out a small laugh as he tilted his hat back. "You know she won't stay single forever."

"What the hell does that mean?" Daryl growled.

Sam grinned, a full on teeth barring type of grin. He sat up resting his long arms on his knees. "I mean even at the end of the world there are choices Daryl. You need to tell her how you feel about her before someone else steps in."

"Like who?" Daryl challenged, not even to bother denying his feelings for Carol.

Sam shook his head from side to side. "Nobody right now, but that could change. People are joining us everyday, how long you going to let this wait?"

Daryl frowned and sighed, slumping against the roof's edge. "Think I already waited too long."

Carol frowned as she set the plates on the big dining table. Daryl had been missing in action ever since their earlier encounter. She forced herself to smile even though she was worried as people entered the restaurant for dinner.

"Hey, Carol." Tyrese said as he pulled out his chair.

Carol smiled at the pro football player who towered over everyone at 6'5".

Michonne was close behind and Carol did not miss the look exchanged between the two as Michonne dropped into the chair beside Tyrese.

"Hey," Andrea entered the room, smiling cheerfully until she eyed Michonne next to Tyrese, a quick frown marring her features.

"Hi, Carol." Jessie squeezed her fingers as she passed by flanked on both sides by Omar and Chris. Another potential triangle, Carol thought. As Omar pulled out Jessie chair and Chris frowned.

It was quite the rag tag group they had formed. Sam, Omar, Chris, Jessie, Nick, Liam, Dylan, Dianna, Morgan, Duane, Smith, Montana, Trish, Taylor, and Javier were all new additions to their group that somehow fit in. Well maybe not everyone, Carol frowned at the pretty blonde who had sat herself right down beside a quiet Daryl. They had picked up Trish and her sister Taylor just outside of Macon. They were the newest to the group and the younger blonde love to flirt.

Carol watched, as Daryl didn't look her way instead his gaze was focused on his plate as Trish chatted him up. Carol slid into the seat beside Liam, frowning.

"You okay?" Liam asked, watching Carol push her food around.

"Fine," she whispered, not meeting the young man's eyes.

"I feel sorry for him."

Carol looked over at Liam.

He grinned at her his green eyes, twinkling. "She never shuts up. Damn, annoying that girl."

Carol grinned at him. He was a sweetheart. The nicest and most genuine young man that she had met since Glen. No wonder the youngest Greene had developed such a crush on the six-foot marine with the oceanic green eyes.

Liam elbowed her and rolled his eyes in Trish's direction.

Carol laughed.

"Glad I am at this end of the table," Javier grinned at her.

Carol smiled at the man that had once evoked more fear in her than any of the other in their new group. Javier gave her a wicked smile and wink. Javier had joined them shortly after they left the prison. He was Jessie's best friend. Covered from head to toe in tattoos he had an air about him that despite his diminutive size could send shivers up the spine. Carol had quickly learned that despite his appearance and a murky past, he was a good guy. He would certainly give up his life for Jessie, that he had proved on more than one occasion. He was a good man.

Carol frowned as she heard laughter coming from Daryl at the end of the table. Maybe this afternoon meant nothing to him. Maybe he was just horny and was looking for any available partner. She pushed her plate back. She wasn't hungry.

"Carol?" Jessie asked, her hazel eyes filled with concern as she stared across the table. "Are you okay?"

Carol nodded. "Just not hungry. I think I am going to take a little walk instead."

Carol pushed back her chair, glad that she didn't have clean up detail. She quickly walked away threading her way through tables as she exited the restaurant, she did not want anyone following her. She made her way down the escalators outside heading for the once place that she knew she could be alone. One place Daryl would never go in. Carol lifted the gate to slide in before dropping it back down. She walked to back and slid down onto the floor, staring at the saccharin Barbie pink walls, willing her self not to cry. Great. How pathetic was she? It was the end of world and she was alone, in tears, in Victoria's Secret.

Daryl watched Carol maneuver through the tables like the place was on fire. She looked upset and he knew it was his fault. She was probably still pissed at that kiss. Pissed at him. Shit. He barely heard the annoying babble at his left from Trish. He had been planning on talking to Carol after dinner and was even feeling a little better laughing at Dianna harassing her boyfriend Dylan. He sighed and pushed his chair back. Dylan and Dianna both gave him an understanding nod. He left the table just as quickly as Carol, intent on finding her. He needed to apologize and make this thing right.

Forty-five minutes later, Daryl was at his wits end. He had been to every one of Carol's favorite places and nothing. He was beginning to get discouraged as he slumped against the wall. He stared angrily at the stupid pink and gold Victoria's Secret logo in front of him. He frowned as he noticed the gate wasn't all the way to the floor. Would Carol have gone in there? Wasn't exactly her type of place? He remembered joking with Tyrese, Michonne, and her about Andrea's penchant for those stupid yoga pants with PINK right across the ass. No, it was definitely not her store, but it might be a good hiding spot. Daryl lifted the metal gates wincing at the noise. He didn't want her running

Carol wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand when she heard the gate. No doubt that it was either Jessie or Michonne, both of whom had proved to good friends. She looked up; trying to formulate a good lie that she knew neither would buy.

Daryl maneuvered through the pink tables of God knows what. The whole store made him cringe a little. Too many lacey little things that took his imagination places that it best not go, he rounded the corner to find Carol propped against one of the obnoxious pink walls. Her red-rimmed eyes looked up at him in surprise. Shit, why was he always doing this shit to her? "Hey," he said, his voice cautious.

Carol was surprised when Daryl rounded the corner. She swallowed back her surprise. "Hey," she whispered back.

"Ya okay?" Daryl asked, nervously nudging one of the tables with his boot.

Carol opened her mouth to say she was fine. "No." Carol didn't know who was more surprised by her answer, Daryl or herself.

Daryl's eyes widened and he brought his hand to his mouth, nervous habit kicking in.

"I don't want to play games, okay?" Carol started, sighing. "I just don't. What is going on with us, Daryl? What was this afternoon about?"

Daryl chewed harder, his face flooded with color as he struggled to think of an answer.

"Just tell me," Carol implored.

"I…"

Carol shook her head and stood up. She walked over to him. "I like you, Daryl a lot. I liked this afternoon. I was surprised, but it was a good surprise."

"Ya liked it?" Daryl's hand dropped from his mouth.

"Yes."

"Ya like me."

"Yes."

"Like…"

"Like a man, Daryl."

Daryl swallowed, visibly. His tongue flicked out, wetting his lips nervously. "I like ya."

"Like a woman?" Carol asked, her voice soft.

Daryl nodded, mutely.

"I need you to say it, Daryl."

Daryl nodded, again. He closed his eyes briefly. "I ain't no good at this," he shook his head. "God. I like ya so much, Carol. I think about ya all the time. Like a woman…like my woman. Dream about ya…things I wanna do to ya…with ya…Carol…I…" Daryl's words were cut short by Carol as she launched herself at him.

Carol wound her hands around Daryl's neck sliding them into his shaggy hair. She knew she was assaulting him, but she really didn't care. They were both on the same page; they had admitted it, nothing to stop them now.

Daryl had absolutely no fucking clue what he was doing, but for once he didn't give a shit. His hands slid down her back, grabbing her ass. He pulled her flush to him, the sensation causing him to growl out loud.

Carol smiled against his mouth.

Daryl lifted her off the ground, his mouth capturing hers again. His tongue slid into the hot, wet cavern of her mouth. Sweet Jesus. His dick went from semi to completely hard on the third glide of her tongue on his.

Carol moaned into his mouth as they stumbled into the panty-laden tables.

"_Fuck_," Daryl whispered against her mouth.

"_So good_," Carol whispered in between kisses.

"_Ya taste so fuckin' good_," Daryl gasped.

"_Oh God…so do you_," Carol barely recognized her low, breathy voice.

Daryl grunted as they hit another table. He muttered a string of curse words against her mouth. "_Gotta lay down_."

Carol giggled. "_Chaise_."

"_What_?" Daryl pulled back a perplexed look on his face.

Carol bit her lower lip and silently pointed to the pink chaise.

Daryl's eyes followed her finger, darkening. "_Yeah_?"

"_Yeah_," Carol whispered, raising her legs to wrap around his waist.

Daryl slid his down, grasping her thighs to aid her in the maneuver. "_Thank God_," he groaned as he captured her lip between his. Daryl somehow managed to make it to the lounge despite his shaky legs and pounding heart rate. Daryl lowered Carol down onto the lounge, attempting to do so with some kind of finesse, but instead ended up slamming her into it with him on top of her. "_S'rry_," he gasped.

"_S'okay_," Carol grabbed his head, pulling his mouth back down to her. "_Tougher than I look._" Carol slid her hands downward, searching for the bottom of his frayed shirt. Jackpot! She did an internal happy dance as her fingers slid underneath his shirt feeling the warmth of skin.

Daryl tensed when Carol's hands slid under his shirt for the first time for a reason other than his scars. He could fear her soft, small hands moving up and down his back. He growled, flexing backward into her hands.

Carol smiled up at him. Daryl's eyes were closed as he rose up into her touch, his mouth dropping open. Carol's smile dropped away as she felt Daryl's own warm roughened hands on her belly. Her eyes rolled backward. Oh. Dear. God.

If he thought her lips were all silk and softness, her skin was heaven. His fingers splayed underneath her shirt, exploring the sweetness of her. His hands were trembling and he could feel her stomach trembling at his touch. He lifted his head to look down on her. "_Ya okay_?"

Carol nodded vigorously. "_Take it off, Daryl_."

Daryl's eyes widened.

"_**Now**_."

Daryl knelt between her legs; his hands slipped out from underneath her shirt and with an unceremonious growl tore the front of her shirt apart. Buttons flew everywhere. And clothes soon followed. His shirt. Her pants. His pants. Her panties. His underwear. They both reached for each other eagerly. Their panting filled the room as he pressed the length of his nakedness to hers.

Carol could feel him everywhere his chest pressed to her breasts. His penis rigid and warm against her lower belly. Unabashedly, she spread her legs and scooted downward. Desperate to align them, to finally feel him in her.

Daryl shifted eagerly as well. Overwhelmed and needing to get inside her, he moved downward as well. They kissed and clutched promptly falling from the edge of the chaise onto the floor. Daryl cursed as he fell on top of her.

Carol laughed, breathlessly. Her hand reached up to rub at the back of her head.

"_Jesus Christ_," Daryl cursed.

Carol laughed, again.

"_Ya okay_?"

Carol smiled at him. "_I am so okay, it should be illegal_."

Daryl's smile spread slowly across his face before his expression became serious again. "_Should probably warn ya. I ain't gonna last long_."

Carol traced the side of his face. "_Doesn't matter. They say practice makes perfect_."

"_Yeah_?" Daryl grinned_. "That a fact?"_

"_Yeah_, Dixon. It's a fact." Carol grinned back.

"_Might need ya to prove it_," Daryl whispered as he lowered his mouth back to hers. Daryl reached between them, grasping his dick. Fuck it, if he wasn't already primed to go off. He shifted his hips, guiding himself between her lips with a curse. Fuck. It felt like heaven as his dick slid between her warm, wet lips.

Carol gasped out loud as she felt the broad head of his penis push inside. Her fingers clutched at his slick sweat coated skin. Oh God, he was stretching her. She sucked in a couple of quick breaths.

Daryl stopped breathing. Figuratively and literally, he was going to come. With just the head inside, she was so tight and hot. His dick twitched. He tried to think of something unsexy something that would take his mind off the molten hot vice gripping his dick. "_Carol_," he whispered, trying to warn her.

Carol leaned up and kissed him softly as her body finally started to relax around him.

Daryl groaned feeling her molding over him, her body slickening. He began to thrust, trying to move into deeper into her tightness. "_Jesus_," he gasped.

Carol's eyes fluttered shut and her mouth dropping open. He was so thick and long that she felt every stroke as he worked his way in. She felt herself narrowing on him even before he was half way in. She felt the tell tale muscle tensing and sweet warmth. "_Daryl…I am going to come_…" Carol whispered as she let out a breathy moan.

"_Ya feel so good_," Daryl grunted. God. She was getting tighter then he felt the first pulsation, the first warning clench. Daryl cried out no longer able to stave off his own climax as she pulsed around him. "_Carol_!"

A/N: More of this story or onto another one shot? Thank you for reading!


	5. Life is like an Avril Lavigne song?

Fifty Shades of Foreplay

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my high expectations of the kissing abilities of Norman Reedus. Lol!

Life is like an Avril Lavigne song?

~Five~

Complicated. The word barely seemed to encompass the current situation in the prison. Tense. Strained. Just plain complicated. Carol sighed as she adjusted Judith's bottle and watched Daryl's distant figure. He had been walking the fence perimeter for about an hour, reminding Carol of their first night in the prison when Rick did the same. Both of course had an underlying reason for the action that went beyond just ensuring the safety of their new haven. No, it went deeper for both men even though their similar action was separated by months. Avoidance. Yes, that was what walking the fence was all about. Carol's eyes narrowed on Axel who was smiling widely at her. She didn't feel threatened by his new found interest only annoyed very annoyed, especially when he began to be a hindrance to her talking with Daryl. They had barely spoken in the twenty-four hours since he had returned to the prison with the group and a sour Merle in tow.

Daryl squinted against the Georgia sun that was bearing down on his shoulders. He could feel the burning heat through his shirt, sweat gathering on his brow. He was simmering, but he wasn't going up to the courtyard and definitely not in the prison. His mind was still trying to process the last twenty-four hours. Hearing what his brother had done, seeing Glenn's face, seeing his brother, being captured by that psychopathic nut who called himself the governor, being almost killed in some screwed up version of a fight club, and coming back to the prison to find a whole new camp with their group. Too much damn shit. The worst was Merle, though. His relationship with his brother was…complicated. They were family. Rick and Glenn had been angry when he insisted that they bring Merle inside the prison. Hershel had been livid after seeing and hearing Glenn. They just didn't understand. No matter how fucked up Merle was he was family. Daryl couldn't walk away from family. They all had their family. Glenn had Maggie, Hershel, and Beth. Rick had Carl and Judith. He had Merle and Carol. Carol. Her name reverberated in his head over and over. What the fuck was he going to do about Carol? He knew Merle had already picked up on something after Carol had practically flown into his arms when they returned. Truth was he wished that she had, he had thought about her the whole way back from that fucking Stepford town. He kicked at the stray gravel with the toe of his boot. He missed her. He needed to put some distance between them though. They were getting too close, wasn't good for either of them. Definitely wouldn't good for Carol not with Merle in the picture. God, he missed her.

"Carol?"

Carol looked up at Beth who was standing in front of her. Her big blue eyes met Carols. Carol smiled softly at the young girl as she rocked Judith.

"I can take the baby if you want?" Beth asked, her smile eager.

"You want to finish feeding her?" Carol asked.

Beth nodded, warmly.

Carol carefully passed Judith over cradling her tiny head.

Beth cooed at the baby.

Carol shook her head as Carl joined them his eyes flitting between his sister and Beth. It was very obvious the young boy had a crush on Beth. Carol thought it was sweet and a nice distraction from the bleak world that they were living in. She gave them both a smile before she started walking toward Daryl. She made her way across the grass to the fence's perimeter. She swallowed, visibly somewhat nervous after everything to approach him.

"Whatcha want?" Daryl asked, an edge to his voice. He hated it, but he couldn't give in. It was better in the end that they weren't too close.

"I just…" Carol started her voice soft and low.

"Just what?" Daryl snapped, deliberately not turning around.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay." Carol said.

"Course I am," Daryl said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Carol sighed and stepped forward placing a hand on Daryl's upper arm. "You can talk to me, Daryl."

Daryl jerked his arm backward from her grip and turned to frown at her. His arm was still tingling from her touch as the bitter words spewed forward. "Why would I need to talk to ya?"

Carol frowned at him. "Because we are friends."

Daryl avoided her eyes. "We're nothin'."

Carol tilted her head to the side, her left hand coming over her eyebrow to shade her face so that she could see his expression. "Why are you doing this?"

"I ain't doing nothin'," Daryl said. "You're the one always trying to make somethin' outta nothin'."

The anger ran hot through her. After everything they had been through after Sophia that he would do this now, her blood boiled. "You know what Daryl? Fuck you!" Carol glared at him before turning on her heel and stalking away. She would not cry. She repeated this mantra the entire walk back. Over the grass through the crowded courtyard until she got in the prison, she could cry in her empty, solitary cell. Alone.

Daryl felt like shit. Worse than shit as she stormed away, his chest constricted. Why did everything have to be so fucking complicated.

Carol stood in her empty cell staring at the stark grey concrete walls of her confines. How did convicts do this for years, stare at these imposing empty walls and not go crazy? She pressed her fingers to her eyes. The pressure behind them was wicked as she fought the urge to let her tears fall.

"Hey," Axel said.

Carol turned around to find him at the edge of the cell, poised with his hand on the bars. "What do you want?"

"Just checking on you. Thought maybe you could use a friend," Axel moved into the cell, his face held an expression of hopefulness.

"I'm fine," Carol sighed.

Axel moved closer. "I don't think so."

Carol shook her head. "Really, just please leave."

Axel grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "I can make you feel better."

Carol was not fearful of him, but the action spurred memories of other incidents. She felt her self-regressing, her body trembling in fear at the sudden forcefulness of his action.

"Take your fuckin' hands off 'er." The command was issued through gritted teeth and closely followed by a growl.

Axel immediately dropped his hand from her arm. "Man. I am sorry. Really." Axel attempted to slide out of the cell. His eyes widened at the expression on Daryl's face as he slipped past him.

"Ya fuckin' better be," Daryl growled.

Axel swallowed, hard. "Your brother just said…"

Daryl's eyes flickered to Carol who looked like a dear in headlights and back to Axel. "What the fuck did my brother say?"

Axel shifted, nervously. As scary as Daryl looked right now, Merle Dixon was also pretty fucking scary.

Daryl stepped close enough to Axel for the man to feel his breath on his face. "Ya better say something right now, asshole."

"Your brrrother said I should get with her…said you didn't need any distractions." Axel stuttered.

Daryl's jaw tightened at the thought of what Merle had probably suggested as getting together. "Get outta 'ere," Daryl growled. At that moment, he really wanted to find Merle and beat the shit out of him. Then he looked at Carol. She was trembling from head to toe and her lower lip quivered. Shit.

Carol read the expression on his face. She didn't need his pity. "I'm fine," she whispered.

Daryl shook his head. "No you're not."

Carol looked at him through watery eyes. "Just spooked me a little."  
Daryl cheeks reddened as he shifted in the cell, moving closer to her. "S'rry."

Carol bit down on her lower lip, holding back tears. It was a shitty day all around.

"Bout earlier," Daryl said. "S'rry bout before."

Carol nodded, not trusting her self to open her mouth right at this moment. That she wouldn't start sobbing like a crazy person.

Daryl tentatively reached forward. His hand got close enough to touch her upper arm before he halted. He repeated the action, stopping again. On the third pass his fingers landed on her skin.

Carol looked up at him, her blues eyes wide with surprise as his hand glided softly up and down her upper arm. Comforting her.

Daryl's eyes met hers.

The air around them pulsated with tension. Carol could feel it. It was almost as strong as the current now zip zapping along her arm as his roughened fingertips traveled across her skin. "Daryl?" His name slipped from her lips as she struggled to comprehend this sudden switch.

Her skin was almost unbearably soft under his hands. Daryl had never done this. He had never comforted anyone. Never been comforted. Never caressed a woman. Fucked, yes. Not this, though. Whatever the fuck this was? His eyes dropped lower to her mouth. Her lips. The soft pink bow beckoned him and he found himself swaying imperceptibly forward.

Carol's eyes dropped down with his, mirroring his actions. Her eyes dilating as she studied the soft curvature of his mouth. Her eyes began to drift shut as her body began to drift forward.

The first touch was brief. A mere graze of an action, just enough to propel him forward again this time was longer, more warmth and pressure. His grip on her arm tightened.

It had been so long since she had been properly kissed. Kissed with any real feeling behind it, any love or warmth that Carol's head swam with swirling emotions.

Again they pressed together. She tasted sweet, so sweet that he sucked her lower lip between his.

Carol moaned against his mouth. Daryl Dixon knew how to kiss. She had always thought Daryl was shy possibly that he didn't have a lot of experience. Maybe that was true or maybe not, but the man could do amazing things with his mouth. Whether they came from experience or naturally, she didn't care. She just wanted to get on her knees and thank God right then and there for Daryl Dixon's mouth.

Daryl's fingers curled around Carol's arm as he continued to devour her mouth with his own. He had never been one for kissing or foreplay. Couldn't remember the last time he even kissed a girl. Didn't seem all that important. Right now, it was the most fucking important thing in the world. Carol Peletier. God…her mouth was a fucking miracle. His whole body was shaking even as he felt her trembling underneath him. He never wanted to stop doing this.

Carol fingers trembling, reached forward fisting the worn fabric of his brown shirt. His mouth eased hers apart and she swore she never cared if she breathed again as his tongue slid into her mouth.

Daryl groaned into her mouth as their tongues begin a deliciously slippery dance against one another. He was eager and hungry.

"Daryl?"

They jumped apart at the noise both looking up to find a surprised Rick staring at them.

Daryl's hand remained on her arm even though they now stood slightly more apart. His eyes flicked between Carol and the sheriff. Why the fuck did everything have to be so complicated?


	6. Private Lessons

Fifty Shades of Foreplay

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to The Walking Dead.

A/N: The caliber of writers on this site is amazing so it is always with trepidation that I post my own writing. I am returning to writing after a bit of an absence and my skills are rusty so I apologize in advance. Please note this story is very mature with adult only content.

Private Lessons

~Six~

Our first time was neither earth shattering nor life changing. Not that I expected it to be. I am 46 years old. I have long since abandoned those girlish fantasy driven by movies and books. Grand gestures, boy with boom boxes standing outside my window, or glorious declarations of love made mid-thunderstorms are the stuff of good movies, but not real life. Real life to borrow a phrase from Daryl is often awkward as shit. Even sex. Especially sex. Not that it isn't great. Because even mired in it's awkwardness, sex is still unbelievably, unquestionably good.

I knew that Daryl was not that experienced, our first time only served to confirm my suspicions. It was over in minutes. Daryl had not even been half way in when he came. At first, I thought maybe it was because it had been a while. After all with the end of our old world, sex was not high on the survival list. Then, I saw his face. I thought for sure that our first time would be our last, but it wasn't. The second time, we kind of fell into the situation. The third time was surprising as Daryl initiated it. Each time was just a little bit better and I realized two things about Daryl Dixon. He was both eager for instruction and ready to learn with the right approach, which leads me to where we are now in this moment number six, and yes, I am counting.

Daryl steered me down the dark, dank corridor of the prison. My flashlight was our only source of light albeit dim light. His hand was tightly pressed against the back of my shirt. It was so hot that I could feel the heat seep through the cotton. He was following closely enough that I could feel the warmth of his breath with every exhale.

"Turn 'ere." Daryl, still not much for words, even after our relationship had turned more intimate.

"Here?" My hand poised on the silver handle of the door to my left. "You're sure?"

"Yeah," Daryl whispered. "Cleared it out yesterday."

I nodded as I twisted the cool knob. I entered a large office or what was left of an office. The floor was littered with papers covering a thin layer of dust and dirt that had settled during its misuse. There was a small battered brown leather couch flat against the cream wall facing a larger wooden desk. Light filtered in the room streaming in from the high bar covered windows located directly above the desk. It held that long abandoned look that we had gotten so used to seeing in our travels. Places that time had forgotten.

"It is okay, don't ya think?"

I smiled softly before nodding. I turned to face him, reaching past him to shut the door behind him. "It'll do."

Daryl smirked.

I laughed. The look on his face was my favorite that cocky smirk so nicely balanced against the questioning look in his eyes. He played tough and was tough, however there was always evidence in those eyes of shyness and a lingering need for reassurance to know that everything was okay. I loved that about him. It stirred something inside me in a way that no grand gesture or overture ever could. "C'mere."

Daryl stepped forward as I beckoned him with my curled finger. He was amazingly good with instructions, following each of my steps backward with his own forward. I stopped when the back of my thighs hit the couch.

Daryl gave me a wicked grin.

"What are you smiling about Dixon?" I teased.

"Looks like your gonna get the bottom this time."

Another surprise for me, Daryl Dixon liked intimate sex. He liked missionary better than any other position. He was forever trying to maneuver us into that position, all five times to be exact.

"Is that how you want it?" I teased as I fisted his familiar ripped brown cotton shirt in my hand. I tugged, playfully.

"Ya," Daryl whispered, his southern drawl low and thick.

God how I loved that voice, it was my second favorite thing. My first favorite were those beautiful blue eyes. Especially when they were like they were in this moment; half lidded with pupils dilated with want and need. Yes, that gaze just like it was directed at me, was my favorite thing in the world.

I gave him a sly smile as I grasped the hem of my shirt and without ceremony pulled it off. Those eyelids dropped even lower as his gaze landed on my bare breasts. Oh yes, I loved that expression as well.

His tongue flicked out to wet his lips. His fingers reached forward landing solidly on my rib cage just below my breast. His fingers twitched there momentarily some lingering lack of sureness that seemed to dissipate more and more each time.

I put my fingers over his moving both our conjoined hands upward. My eye closed on a low moan as the roughened surface of his palm covered my breast. We squeezed together before I lifted my own hand away. I reached forward placing my hand on his shoulder, feeling the muscles tense before relaxing into my touch. He was all warmth and sinew. I marveled at the feeling as my fingers danced over the topography of his bare shoulder.

My explorations momentarily slowed as his accelerated. His palm rolled across my already hardened nipple before he sought it out with his thumb and forefinger. Daryl had gotten into his own explorations more and more with each passing intimacy. He gathered courage on each expedition and was far surpassing anything that I could actually teach him.

We were horizontal now, crunched into the smallness of the couch. Both shirtless, I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped from deep within my throat as we met chest to chest, skin on skin. His body heat combined with the tantalizing tease of male chest hair that tickled my nipples resounded in an all-consuming ache between my legs. There wasn't much better than the feel of him naked against me. On top of me pressed skin to skin. Maybe he was right this was the best position.

Daryl wedged himself between my legs, kneeing them apart. Pelvis to pelvis, we begin the timeless, carnal bump and grind. My body tingling from head to toe as we dry humped with an eagerness that I only vaguely remembered from my earlier college years. The first time, we did this; it was the third time we were together resulted in Daryl coming in his pants. Luckily, we only had to wait twenty more minutes for him to be ready again. There was definitely something to be said about dating a younger man.

The heat is radiating from his body. A light sheen of sweat coating both of us. A combination of both our heat and the sweltering Georgia weather. His hand has wedged between us tracing the well-worn seam of the tan cargo pants that Maggie picked up for me on the last run. He presses hard downward rewarded by my enthusiastic upward thrusts. God, it feels good. But not enough because I finally know what is enough. "Daryl." I can barely recognize the husky, pained tone of my voice. He brings out things in myself that I never knew existed and I love it.

His breath hits in my next in panting waves. I can feel his body tense, tightened ready to go. "More."

My breath hitches as he levers up onto one arm. His other hand sliding up to the top of my pants, he fumbles with the buttoning cursing just a little before he finally eases the tiny thing from its confines. He pushes his hand unceremoniously down my pants, stretching the zipper open with the action. Daryl goes right under the panties across my trembling wet belly right between my legs. He slides his fingers between my lips gliding against the dampened skin. Unabashedly, I arch into his touch. My body shaking and shuddering in response to his nimble fingers, he has gotten beyond good at this.

I know what is coming and I brace myself. Daryl fingers move upward seeking out my clitoris. His thumb gently pulls the hood of skin back while his now wet forefinger circles the exposed tissue. This is not a trick I taught him, but I pray to every deity known to man in sheer gratitude for his ingenuity. I close my eyes feeling his gaze burning into me. He always does this, stares beckoning me to a whole other level of intimacy. It wasn't fair of him. He was supposed to be detached and inexperienced. He wasn't supposed to demand a connection just my body yet every fucking time eyes open.

"_Carol. Please_."

Oh fuck. My eyes open to meet his. The minute they do his touch becomes relentless down there. His fingers almost brutal in their touch…harder…faster… and then it is so good, too good. "_God_!" It feels so good, I never want it too stop. Tears spill silently from my eyes.

"_So beautiful_." His lips catch the stray tears as they cover my cheeks, one sweet kiss after the next. He is off of me in the next minute on his knees, unlacing my borrowed black boots, peeling back my socks. I watch him with an emotion that I am not ready to name. It goes beyond any previous experience that I have ever had with a man. His eyes catch mine, giving me that crooked half-smile, a Dixon special. His eyes twinkle underneath an over grown thatch of sun-kissed brown hair that has tumbled forward.

"You need a haircut." My voice is low and hoarse post orgasm.

He shrugs, pulling the cargos and underwear down my legs. He stands, kicking off his half-laced work boots. He eases his zipper down carefully over the tent in his pants. His boxers come next and my smile widens. He is so beautiful. The window's light casts him in an ethereal golden glow, my wounded warrior. His body is littered with scars not unlike my own, but in our intimacy they evaporate. It would be hard to explain to an outsider or to the group, but together we are something more. In these moments we are not the world's version of Daryl and Carol, but our own. It is so completely different that words fail me. I reach for him, the palm of my hand turned upward to accept his.

He takes it, moving over me. I feel the weight of him pressing against me as his lips find mine. My legs wrap instinctively around his hips, the soles of my feet rubbing against the back of his thighs. We kiss with open mouths and open eyes. I can feel his penis long, hard, and hot against my abdomen as our tongues tangle. We both reach simultaneously for his penis, both aching for the connection. He lifts upward as I guide him to position. His eyes lock on mine. "_Open_." His voice is the closest it ever is to baritone, dripping with implication and command.

I bite down on my lower lip as I feel the warm broad crown of his penis push inside. No matter how much foreplay, it is always a stretch. I have never really thought about the true intimacy of sex. The implication of another sliding inside your body becoming a part of you, it is a heady thing. I can feel him moving. I love watching him working his way inside me. His head dips down his mouth opens that hair spills completely forward and every muscle in his body is delineated with effort. His eyes drift back to mine, asking for more, always more. I know it is not just my body that he wants more of. He is asking for something else as he eases home.

My chest tightens. It feels like my soul is burning. Our bodies are moving in perfect counter part to one another. This is making love. I cannot believe I waited 46 years to know the difference. His fingers tangle in mine and he whispers my name as our hips pick up speed. "_Carol_."

Can I give him what he wants? It feels like being torn apart. After Sophia, I knew that I would never love anything again. Not with that pure unconditional emotion that was soul consuming. I would not do that. Not again.

"_I love you_."

His words hit me like a freight train.

"_Love me_."

It is in the rushing waves of pleasure and tears that it hits me the choice was never mine to make.

"_I love you, Daryl. God. I love you_."

At the end of the world, I found my beginning. How ironic.


	7. Rubber Run

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to The Walking Dead.

A/N: This idea sounded much better in my head. Not sure it translated well to paper. I have a part II for this chapter, but depending on response I will decide whether to continue this one or make chapter 8 different. Thoughts…

Fifty Shades of Foreplay

Chapter 7

She was itching to go somewhere. It had been a long winter of cramped quarters and waiting. Waiting for the governor to appear. Waiting for all hell to reign down upon them. Carol sighed as she dropped their folded clothes on the edge of the prison bunk. Daryl's on the bottom and hers on the top, they had doubled up after the first couple of days with the mass of new people, it was a necessity.

"Hey, Carol?"

Carol turned around to smile at Glenn who was standing in the cell doorway with his hand wrapped around one of the rusted old bars.

"You want to come on a run?"

"Yes." Her answer was as quick and emphatic as the quirk in her smile. She had only been on a couple of runs since the Woodbury group arrived. It was always with Daryl and at least one other person. Their runs these days were always in threes never wanting to leave those in the prison at risk.

Glenn smiled. He knew he could count on Carol. Maggie was still taking care of Beth who was recovering from a nasty cold that she couldn't seem to shake and was not able to come with him, but he knew Carol would. He also knew Carol would help him find what he needed without any long drawn out discussions.

"I didn't know there was a run scheduled today?" They usually kept a schedule in the main dining hall with a list so that for each scheduled run there was a specific supply agenda.

Glenn nodded as he watched Carol sit on the bunk to change her worn out navy blue Keds for a pair of more sturdy brown work boots. "Yeah. There wasn't originally, but we need some things. Thought we could do the grocery run early. I was going to go talk to Daryl right now. Wanna come with?"

Carol grinned as tied the knot at the top of the boots. She turned to look up at Glenn's pink face. "You mean do I want to ask him?"

"I thought we could ask together?" Glenn grinned at her.

Carol stood up and turned to him. She arched an eyebrow. "What are we getting on this run, Glenn?"

Glenn could feel the heat burning his face and throat as he muttered his response.

"What?" Carol asked.

"Condoms."

Carol grinned from ear to ear. "Condoms. Are we telling Daryl that?"

"Hell, no." Glenn said.

Carol laughed. "You don't think he would understand?"

"Do you?" Glenn asked, bluntly.

Carol shook her head laughing. "No."

They walked down the row of cells that were now colorfully decorated with makeshift blanket doors and down the steel steps. When they opened the heavy steel door to the outside, they were immediately hit with the sweltering humidity of the Georgia summer sun. Carol shielded her eyes as she scanned the courtyard and beyond for Daryl. She spied his familiar figure, walking the perimeter crossbow dangling from his back. She winked at Glen. "Let's go."

It took about an hour to convince Daryl that an unscheduled run was necessary and another hour to convince Rick. This was followed by a laundry list of wants from the group. Daryl quickly dashing any ideas of side trips for this or that. They were going to one place and one place only.

It was almost one before they were in the car and on their way. Carol rolled down her passenger seat window, letting her hand dangle outside as soon as they left the dusty prison road and hit the paved highway. She closed her eyes and turned her face toward the open window, reveling in the warm sunshine and whirling wind.

"Aren't you hot?" Glen piped up from the backseat wiping a bead of sweat from his brow.

Daryl smirked, one hand resting on his open window and one hand on the steering column. "Ya need to toughen up, Chinaman."

Carol twisted in her seat to catch Daryl's wink and Glenn's grumbled response. The easy going teasing and banter was sorely missed after Merle's return and his subsequent death. Carol looked over her shoulder at Glenn and back to Daryl. "Hmmm. Seem to remember a certain roommate complaining about needing fans a couple of nights ago."

Glenn grinned from the backseat, as it was Daryl's turn to grumble.

"Damn, fucking hot in that prison, woman." Daryl groused. "All those damn people."

Carol grinned at him as she reached over giving him a light punch in the arm. She looked up as the road sign for the town appeared on the right. They had hit this town three or four times. It was quiet and small less walkers than bigger towns, but it also meant less supplies. They probably had one more run before the town would be devoid of any supplies of use.

Daryl pulled the car into spot directly in front of the grocery. It was a small southern chain store and they were still able to hit the shelves and stock room for supplies. Daryl turned off the ignition and looked at both of them. "We check the store together. Then, I'll walk the front and back while ya load up."

Carol nodded as she grabbed two large duffel bags for canned goods. It only took them a couple of minutes to check the store and take down a couple of stray walkers. Daryl exited to walk the perimeter while they loaded supplies. Carol went straight down the list thrilled that she was finding everything on it still on the shelves.

"Carol."

Carol looked up at the sound of Glenn's voice one aisle over. She tossed a can of green beans into her duffel before slinging it across her shoulder and trudging over to the next isle. "What's wrong?"

"They're all gone."

Carol smiled softly at the young man's despondent tone and expression. "Don't worry, Glenn. We can check the pharmacy across the street."

"Yeah, Daryl will really go for that." Glenn pouted.

Carol squeezed his shoulder. "Let's fill up your bags and dump them in the backseat while Daryl is around back we will just scoot next door and pick up what you need."

Glenn truly loved Carol. She was like the older sister that he never had. "I love you, you know that right?"

Carol rolled her eyes before smirking as she readjusted the duffel bag on her shoulder. "That's what all the boys say."

Glenn grinned as he followed her back to the canned vegetable aisle. After they filled the bags, they made their way to the storefront waiting for Daryl to walk to the back before they made a dash to the car, dropping their supplies and heading for the pharmacy.

The pharmacy was an old store not a chain. It was small and cozy with what looked liked family pictures adorning the walls. Carol smiled at them as she waited for Glenn. Her fingertips traced the dust-covered frames as she took in the happy expressions of the people in the photographs. Glenn's cursing startled her from her thoughts. She followed the sound to find him in the next aisle, empty handed. And unhappy.

"Can you believe this?" Glenn ran a hand down his face, groaning.

"Let's check behind the counter." Carol gave his him arm a small tug before walking to the very back of the store. They searched the shelves behind the pharmacist's counter to no avail until Carol spotted a box high in the left hand corner. She grinned and grabbed the old ladder shoving it against the shelves. She had to stretch even with the ladder, but she managed just as Glenn rounded the counter. She grinned at him, waving the box. "Ta da!"

Glenn grinned from ear-to-ear.

Carol moved to step down, but the ladder was old and she had not noticed the crack on one of the lower rungs. Surprised, she lost her footing, falling right into the next shelf onto the floor. Unfortunately, her right wrist broke her fall and her head slammed into the corner of one of the loose shelves. Her vision swam and she gave a little cry at the sharp pain that shot through both her wrist and head.

"Shit." Glen scrambled over to her. "Carol, are you okay?"

Carol groaned and bringing her left hand to the back of her head. "I'm fine." Glenn looked positively ill. Carol swallowed hard, bringing her right arm to her stomach. "Just help me up, okay?"

Glenn nodded, sliding his arm underneath hers and helping her to her feet.

Carol's stomach swam with nausea at the sudden rush of dizziness that she was not sure was from her head or searing pain in her wrist. She managed a smile for Glenn. "I'm fine, Glenn."

"You're sure?"

"Sure. We need to get back to the car before Daryl gets back though."

Glenn nodded.

"Don't forget those." Carol pointed with her left hand at the box of condoms.

Glenn grabbed them with a slight smile. He put his hand on Carol's elbow. "You sure that you are okay?"

Carol nodded and reached for the condoms tossing them in her purse. "I'm good…you're good…let's get out of here."

They managed to beat Daryl to the car by just a couple of seconds. Carol shifted her purse over her right arm and reached for the car's door handle just as Daryl reappeared in front of them.

"Got everythin'?" Daryl looked at Glenn who was fidgeting nervously and Carol who looked pale. "What happened?"

"Nothing." They both answered in unison.

"Bullshit." Daryl looked at Carol. "What the fuck?"

"What?" Carol asked, trying to divert his attention so that she could sit down and stopping the reeling feeling in her head. Daryl advanced on her. His hand shot out and his fingers slid up the side of her neck. Carol shivered, slightly. "What?" She repeated, ignoring the goose bumps that sprang up in the wake of his touch.

Daryl held up his fingers stained with blood.

Shit. Her head must be bleeding were she hit it.

Daryl stepped around her his fingers gently searching her scalp when he found the cut his eyes shot up to meet Glen's. "What the fuck happened, Glenn?"

"I fell Daryl." Carol whispered, turning around and trying to ignore the wave of dizziness.

"She fell, Daryl. I thought she was fine…. I" Glenn stumbled a bit over his words as Daryl glared at him.

"Does she look **fuckin' fine**?" Daryl fumed his face turning an unhealthy shade of red.

"Daryl…" Carol started.

They all stopped at the sound of deep moaning behind them.

"Fuck." Daryl cursed as he turned and saw a group of walkers. "Get in the car. We ain't done with this discussion." Daryl aimed his last comment at Glenn.

Daryl drove out of the town and back onto the highway for about a half a mile before pulling off into the grass. He turned off the ignition and leaned over to Carol. "Let me see."

Carol twisted in the seat, letting Daryl examine her head.

"Ya got a cut and gonna have a bump there, too." Daryl reached down and ripped the bottom from his shirt. He pressed the torn cotton strip to Carol's head gently. In the process, he jostled her purse and the box of condoms fell out onto the seat. Daryl looked at them and slowly turned to Glenn.

"**I am gonna fuckin' kill ya, Glenn**. Did she fuckin' fall getting your god damn condoms? Huh? That what happened?"  
"Daryl, it was accident. We were in the pharmacy and they were up high… I didn't even know she found them…" Glenn rambled.

Daryl growled and twisted in his seat, ready to reach around to strangle Glenn. He grabbed the box and threw it at Glenn, hitting him square in the forehead. "**Ya risk her for rubbers? Seriously, Glenn**?"

"Daryl…" Carol started, placing her right fingertips to his arm. The movement caused an even sharper pain to radiate from her wrist all the way up to her neck.

Daryl caught her grimace and looked down at her wrist that was rapidly swelling. He reached out and gently stroked the inside of her wrist with his thumb. His blue eyes looked into hers. "Think it's broken, Carol. Does it hurt bad?"

Carol bit down on her lower lip in response unable to evade his eyes.

"**Fuck**!" He slammed his hand on the steering wheel before starting the car. His eyes met Glenn's in the rear view mirror. "Ya lucky I need to get her to Maggie's Daddy or I would be kicking your ass right now!"

They drove to the prison in silence. Carol chanced another explanation. "Daryl…it wasn't Glenn's fault. It was mine. I should have noticed how old the ladder was."

Daryl looked over at her as he turned off the ignition. "Stay there." He opened his door and walked around to her side..

Carol sighed, swinging her legs over and started to stand when Daryl leaned down scooping her up. "Daryl, I can walk." She protested as he started walking toward the prison, carrying her.

"You're emptying the car, Chinaman." Daryl tossed the comment over his shoulder as he proceeded inside ignoring Carol's protest about walking. "Ya ain't walking, woman."

Daryl carried her straight to Hershel's cell to be checked out, ignoring the stares and questions along the way. Hershel looked up in surprise when Daryl ducked under the blanket into his cell carrying Carol. "What happened, son?"

"Glenn." Daryl muttered under his breath. "She fell hit her head and hurt her wrist on our run."

Carol sighed as he eased her onto the bunk. "I'm fine. I just hit my head and landed wrong on my right wrist. I am sure it will be fine."

Daryl gave a small snort of disagreement.

Hershel smiled softly. "I am sure that you will. Daryl, son why don't you give me just a minute to get her checked out."

Daryl looked at Carol for confirmation before nodding his agreement. "Be right outside." Daryl stepped out Hershel's cell and let the blanket fell back over the entrance. He sighed and walked over to Rick's cell that was right next-door. Leaning in he found Rick and that dark haired Woodbury chick Karen something. They were talking quietly, but both looked up at Daryl's approach.

"Everything okay?" Risk asked.

"Carol fell. She hit her head and hurt her wrist." Daryl made a face. "Glenn had her gettin' condoms for his sorry ass."

"Is she okay?" Rick asked, worried.

"Ya. No thanks to Glen." Daryl glared, arms folded across his chest.

"Thank God," Karen said, softly.

"Can't believe he risked her for rubbers! **Her safety for fuckin' rubbers**!" Daryl growled.

Rick and Karen exchanged a quick look.

"Daryl, I am sure it was an accident." Rick said.

"Ya? An accident? Well, how the fuck would he feel if I did that to Maggie, huh? Risked her for some dumb ass rubbers!" Daryl's voice raised several octaves, his face flushed red.

Daryl stalked out, muttering under his breath as he headed back next door to Hershel's cell.

"Do you think he realizes what he just said?" Karen asked.

Rick shook his head.

"He's totally in love with her, Rick." Karen said.  
Rick ran his hand down his face, shaking his head. "God, help us all when he realizes it."


	8. All Night Long

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to The Walking Dead.

Fifty Shades of Foreplay

All Night Long

Chapter 8

Carol sighed and looked over at Daryl. "I'm fine, you know that right?"

Daryl briefly looked up from cleaning his bow. "I know you'll be fine when you get some rest."

Carol rolled her eyes. "If I have to stay up, I might as well take watch."

"Not happening.'" Daryl said, not bothering to look up.

"I thought you had watch, tonight?" Carol tried a different tack.

"Yeah. Glenn is takin' it." Daryl looked up with a smirk.

"Daryl. That is not fair. He didn't do anything." Carol shifted on the bunk, restlessly.

Daryl grinned.

"Are you going to stay up with me all night?"

"Yep." Daryl kept on working.

"Well this is going to be fun." Carol stood up.

"Where ya think you're going?" Daryl looked up.

"Stretching my legs." Carol walked over to Daryl and slid down the cement wall to sit next to him. "You could teach me that."

"Ya supposed to be restin'" Daryl sat his bow down on the other side. "Ya should be layin' down."

"You going to lay with me?" Carol teased, bumping his shoulder.

Daryl rolled his eyes.

Carol grinned. "What are we going to do all night?"

Daryl shrugged.

"We could play a game." Carol looked over at him, gauging his reaction.

"A game? You hiding somethin' from me, you got a play station stashed somewhere?" The corner of his mouth quirked upward.

"Maybe something more traditional." Carol arched an eyebrow. "Something where you have to talk."

Daryl groaned.

"Come on, Daryl." Carol nudged him, playfully. "It will be fun."

Daryl looked at her. "Yeah, right. You really wanna do this?"

"Yes." Carol turned and folded her legs Indian style beside him.

"What do ya wanna know so bad?" Daryl drew his knee up, resting his chin on top of it.

Carol shrugged. "First kiss?"

"Seriously."

"Yes."

"Jamie May. Sixth grade. She cried." Daryl made a face.

Carol bit her lower lip to stifle a giggle. "She cried."

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"

"Didn't do nothin'. She asked me to kiss her so I did."

Carol grinned.

"What about ya?"

"He didn't cry."

"Hah, hah."

"His name was John and he sat behind me in English. I was thirteen. He was so cute. Brought me flowers." Carol smiled, remembering the sweet boy.

Daryl nodded. "Did ya go steady or somethin'?"

"No, he moved away that summer. Broke my heart." Carol grinned. "Never really recovered."  
Daryl rolled his eyes as he stretched out both his legs. "My turn?"

Carol nodded.

Daryl looked at her before asking the question he wanted to know. "How did ya meet Ed?"

Carol looked down and then up into his blue eyes. "I met Ed my senior year. He was the school quarterback. I was thrilled at his attention."

Daryl nodded, waiting for her to go on.

"He bought me flowers, took me on picnics just like in those romance novels." Carol sighed and looked at Daryl again. "Do you really want to know this?"

"Yeah." Daryl nodded.

"My husband was…" Carol bit her lower lip. "He was once a good man, Daryl. A long-time ago, he was or at least I choose to believe that. It is so hard for me to remember those early days before everything fell apart."

"Ya don't have to say anymore if ya don't wanna."

"No. I know people wander how I stayed with him. How I let him do those things." Carol rubbed her injured wrist, absently. "It all happened so slowly. At first it was little things, a slap here or there. Sometimes it was just words. Ed lost his scholarship to play ball and then I found out I was pregnant. It was a lot of changes and he began to change."

"I'm sorry." Daryl whispered.

Carol nodded. "There are things I can't share with you that he did, Daryl. Things I just try to forget." A tear slipped down her cheek.

Daryl's face paled.

"I just can't share those with anyone." Carol whispered. "Not all scars are visible."

Daryl slipped his hand over her injured wrist. "I know."

"I know that you do."

"He didn't hit us till after she was gone." Daryl whispered.

Carol watched as he unwrapped the dressing Hershel applied.

"Said ya should check swelling." Daryl explained as he continued to unwrap her hand. "It was worse when Merle wasn't there. Like he hated me. Said I was just like 'er."

Carol watched as he ran his thumb along the inside of her wrist.

"Everyone always said I look like 'er too."

"She must have beautiful."

Daryl looked up at her.

"You Daryl Dixon are a thing of beauty."

Daryl felt the rush of blood heating his neck and face.

"Inside and out." Carol reached up with her free hand, brushing an errant lock of hair back from his face. "Thank you staying up with me."

"Hate ya hurt." Daryl thumb continued to stroke gently along her wrist. "Pisses me off."

"My protector." Carol dropped her good hand. "Think you can stop blaming, Glenn for me?"

"Ya don't get it. I ain't blamin' 'im for ya fallin'. I am blamin' 'im for not being more careful with ya. I would never do that with Maggie."

Carol frowned. Did Daryl just compare them and their relationship to Maggie and Glenn?

"What?" Daryl looked at her expression.

"Were not Maggie and Glenn, Daryl."

"What?"

Carol pulled her wrist back. All the flirting and tease was fine, it was nothing serious. A relationship, real feelings were not something she could do. She was beyond damaged on that front. She wasn't sure she could give Daryl what a man would need and want. "I'm not Maggie and you're not Glenn."

"What are you talkin' 'bout?"

"We can't…I can't…" Carol scrambled back, standing up.

"Can't what?"

"I can't, Daryl. I am sorry."

"Carol, what the hell are ya talkin' 'bout?" Daryl stood up.

Carol stared at him wide-eyed. "You compared me to Maggie."

It hit him. He compared her to Maggie. He compared them to Glenn and Maggie. His head spun with memories. Her smiles, her reassurances, and their conversation all of it swirling around his head as he stepped toward her. "Carol…"

"Daryl…" Carol blinked back tears.

"If somethin' happened to ya…"

"Don't-" Carol put her hands up.

Daryl stepped forward again. Carol's hands dropped to his chest. His forehead dropped to hers. Their rapid breathing the only sound in the otherwise silent cell; his eyes locked onto hers and he swayed closer. "_Carol_."

Their lips met just barely. They lingered just hovering, breaths mingling before moving forward again. Daryl captured her lower lip, suckling.

Carol trembled. "Daryl…" Their lips met again and her fingers fisted in his shirt. "You need to be sure."

"I'm sure. So sure, woman."

"Daryl…I don't know if I can do this." Carol whispered.

"We can do this, together."

Carol lifted her eyes to his. The sincerity and love shining in his eyes made her heart ache. She would try. She would try to do this for him and for her. She would try to forget what Ed did, try to undo the damage that Daryl would hopefully never know about.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this sequel to Rubber Run. I wanted to explore the damage done by Ed to Carol that she might feel incapable of a relationship both emotionally and physically. I like the idea of Daryl overcoming that. Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it so much!


	9. No More no less

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to The Walking Dead.

A/N: Most of these one shots are meant to stand-alone; however this is an offshoot of Rubber Run & All-Night Long. This was a long ago request from a reader. Not sure if this is what they had in mind. Please note this chapter alludes to graphic violence and is mature in content. Thank you for reading.

Chapter 9

No more…no less…

It had been one week. One week, five hours, and thirty minutes to be exact. Carol was having a difficult week enough that she was counting down the minutes. After her heart-to-heart with Daryl, he had to go on an emergent run for medicine for Beth, giving them no time to talk. Michonne, Glenn, and him had run into some trouble at one of the local hospitals during their run, causing them to hole up for a couple of days. Hershel had declared her wrist to be officially broken and much to her own misery found casting plaster in the prison's infirmary. The cast went up to her forearm on her dominant arm rendering her ability to do even menial tasks difficult. Needless to say, the week was not going in her record books for anything other than a week to forget. Carol lay on her bunk staring at the prison's grey ceiling with tears filling her eyes.

"Hey." Daryl ducked under their makeshift blanket door into the cell. He knew she had a shitty week. He felt bad having to leave her, but they needed Beth's medicine. He knew they really needed to talk after the whole kissing and confessional thing, but he also knew she just needed some alone time. "Got somethin' for ya."

Carol blinked rapidly, forcing a smile to her face before turning to look at him. "What's up?"

Daryl bit at his nail, fidgeting a little. "Ya gotta come with me."

Carol raised an eyebrow in question before getting up off the bunk. "Okay."

Daryl nodded, walking out of the cell.

Carol followed him out of the cellblock down the long corridor past the cafeteria and the showers. He turned at the end of the corridor, leading her down a new path. Carol had not been in this part of the prison. It still surprised her how large the place was as the group discovered more and more new territory daily. Daryl opened a door at the end of the hall and walked her into a big room. Carol looked around, taking all of it in. There were several long windows high up that casted the room in a peachy glow. There were two huge tub basins at each end of the room, her eyes widened as she realized the heat in the room was from one the tubs filled with water.

"Rick and I found this yesterday. We cleaned them out real good. I know the showers kinda hard with the arm so I thought this might be nice. Got some warm water and Maggie had some other stuff that ya might like."

Carol looked at his hopeful face and promptly burst into tears.

Daryl panicked. "Ya don't hafta. I just thought ya might want some alone time. Thought it would be easier and nicer. Shit."

Carol wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Daryl…its okay…it is really sweet. I just feel so bad this week without helping and I can't do anything for myself. Its just frustrating."

Daryl nodded. "I understand. I would hate that, but ya do enough Carol. Ya can take some time off. Take care of yourself."

Carol smiled. "I can't even do that. I can barely dress and undress. I can't even shave my own legs."

Daryl looked at her, nervously. The words slipped from his mouth. "I can help ya if ya want. I mean…whatever ya think is okay."

Carol's eyes widened. "You would do that?"

"I would do anything for ya."

Carol's breath caught in her throat. "That would be really nice." She finally managed to whisper.

"Ya might have to help me." Daryl shifted, biting on his nails again.

Carol nodded. "You will definitely have to help me."

"Just tell me."

"Help me with these buttons."

Daryl stepped forward. His fingers shook a little as slipped the first button from its home. He continued to work his way down the blue plaid shirt that was once his. His eyes followed each button each peak of skin, and the peak of white lace that was middle of her bra.

"Pants?

Daryl's fingers undid the top button and then slid down the zipper. He swallowed audibly at the flash of white lace uncovered.

Carol kicked off her sneakers, placing one hand on Daryl's shoulder for balance. Carol stood in front of him barefoot, shirt and pants unbuttoned. "Can you turn around?" She whispered, shyly.

Daryl nodded and turned.

Carol shoved her cargos down with one hand. Thanks to her skinny frame, they fell without difficulty. She managed to shrug out of her shirt one shoulder at a time. She paused, fingers trembling a little on her front bra clasp. His breathing and hers were the only sounds in the room. She trusted him. He wouldn't hurt her. He wasn't Ed. She undid the clasp and let her bra join her other clothes in the pile on the floor. She eased her panties down last.

_She remembered the dirt. She could taste it. It wasn't the first time and it would sadly not be the last. Her hands curled into the rock and dirt, grasping for something to hold. She couldn't breath tears, snot, and dirt filling her airway. She was choking. Her face was pressed deeper into the dirt; the taste of metal flooding her mouth as she bit down on her tongue. She struggled to get her head up even more so than her body. His voice was fading…she was fading her fingers flattened out, as she drifted away._

"Ya okay?" Daryl asked, worry evident in his voice.

Carol blinked rapidly hands on her panties mid-thigh. That hardly ever happened anymore. Why now when she and Daryl were finally making some progress, moving toward something. "I'm okay." Carol said, knowing he needed a reply.

Daryl knew her voice. He knew every intonation. He had them memorized. This one was sad, sadder than he ever heard from her. "Ya sure?"

"Yes." Carol whispered. She let her panties drop the rest of the way. She stepped out of them and started walking to the tub. The cement floor was cold on her bare feet as she walked to the tub. Her fingers curled around the steel tub. She peered down into the bubble filled tub. Her eyes misted and not from the steam as she stepped over sliding down into the warm water. "You can turn around."

Daryl turned to see her huddled in the tub. Her casted arm perched on the rim. "Ya wanna be alone?"

"No."

Daryl nodded.

"How bad was the run?' Carol asked her chin resting on her knees that she had pulled to her chest in the tub.

Daryl shrugged, walking closer to tub. "Same shit as always just more walkers. Think they might be getting more aggressive."

Carol turned her face toward him. "Really?"

"Maybe."

Carol nodded.

"Ya sure ya want me here?"

Carol smiled. "You said you would help."

Daryl nodded.

She smiled. "I won't hold you to that."

"Not holding me ta anythin' I don't want to do."

"You are the sweetest man, Daryl Dixon."

"Ain't nothin' special, Carol."

Carol's head popped up. "Don't say that. You are so special, Daryl. You are my best friend. If it wasn't for you after Sophia…I don't think…"

"Don't…"

"Daryl…you saved me. You were there…pulling me along…I was like them…" Carol gestured toward the window. "I was dead inside going through the motions."

Daryl nodded. "That's how I felt after Merle. Ya were the only thing…"

Carol smiled.

"Ya my best friend, Carol." Daryl's eyes locked with hers. "I would do anythin' for you even shave your damn legs."

Carol grinned, the corners of her mouth quirked upward. "Really."

Daryl nodded his expression solemn.

"Okay." Carol leaned back in the tub.

Daryl looked slightly nervous as he approached.

"I trust you, Daryl." Carol smiled at him.

Daryl picked up the razor with a raised eyebrow. "This really make ya feel better?"

"Yes. It will make me feel human." Carol extended her leg out from the soapy bubbles, balancing with her toes on the edge of the steel rimmed tub. "Just to the knee okay."

Daryl nodded. "Ya need soap or somethin''?"

Carol nodded, reaching down below the surface searching for the tiny little bar. She plucked it from the bottom of the tub. She leaned forward, soaping up her right leg one handed.

He was momentarily distracted by her position and the view of ample cleavage that had appeared as a result until he realized she was struggling. He sighed and reached for the soap. "Give it ta me. Ya ain't gettin' it all covered. I might cut ya if ya don't."

"Done this before?"

"Fuck, no."

He soaped his hands up good before letting the bar drop into the sudsy bubbles. His fingers hovered for several countable seconds over her lower leg before his hands touched her.

Carol closed her eyes as he carefully soaped up her leg. His hands were warmer than the water and despite their chafed texture more gentle than anything she had ever experienced.

_She reached for the phone on the wall. Her bloody fingers were slippery and she dropped it. She knelt down slowly. Dizziness and nausea enveloped her. Too much blood, a sharp pain coursed through her groin all the way into her abdomen. She dropped into the pool of blood underneath her. Stay awake, Carol she chided herself. She needed the ambulance. She could hear the operator's voice, but she was so tired. She slid all the way down laying in her own pool of blood feeling it move from slippery to sticky, the phone clutched in her hand. Please, hurry._

"Carol?" Daryl whispered. The look on her face scared him. Haunted.

Carol opened her eyes, feeling the hot liquid sliding down her face.

"Did I hurt ya?" Daryl asked, white knuckling the razor.

Carol shook her head.

"What is it?"

Carol swallowed hard.

"Carol…doesn't matter what it is…it will be okay."

"No. It won't." Carol shook her head.

"Yeah. It will. I…love you, Carol…. you're my best friend… ya everythin' Carol. Tell me." Daryl implored.

"This is love, isn't it?" She looked down at Daryl's wet fingers curled around the tips of hers that emerged from her cast.

Daryl watched her lower lip tremble. "It won't change a thing, Carol. There is nothin' ya can say that would change how I feel about ya."

"I just need time, Daryl." Carol swallowed hard. "I love you so much. I think about you and I together. Making love. I just don't know if I can do that anymore."

"What did he do?" Daryl's fingers tightened around hers. His chest tightened and his breath held. How bad did this man hurt her? He knew the pain and suffering. He knew hatred, but the look on her face scared him.

"What didn't he do?" Carol whispered.

"We got all the time in the world, woman. Time to talk, time to make love. Tell ya what he didn't do, he didn't break you...ya still here with me…we can figure this out together…I want whatever ya can give no more no less…just you." Daryl reached forward catching a stray tear with his thumb uncaring of it's match now traveling down his face.

A/N: Not sure if I like this one or not. I was really trying to explore their new relationship and how that might be a trigger for Carol's past.


	10. Bent

Fifty Shades of Foreplay

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to The Walking Dead.

A/N: I got a lot of positive feedback on the last chapter exploring Carol's past as a result I would like to know if people would like a separate story along that venue or for me to just continue that here instead of one shots? Let me know. This one follows along with the last one. Thank you to every person for every review, I appreciate so much that people take their personal time to read and review my stories! This chapter contains **graphic physical and sexual abuse references.**

Chapter 10

Bent

_I walk this road, uncertain and alone_

_ Maybe I'm battered and bruised; my body spent_

_ Maybe you are two, but were not broken_

_ Just a little bent… _

Daryl was frustrated. A trickle of sweat slid down his face, but he paid it no mind. He was a Georgia boy, born and raised. He could ignore the heat that beat down onto his shoulders and back. What he could not ignore was Carol and whatever this was going on with the two of them. He sighed, kicking at the steel fence. For every two steps forward they took, it seemed that they took another three backward. He hated to admit it, but he expected to be the one with the moving forward problem. Shit, he knew he had issues. Spent a lifetime, sidestepping any physical contact and emotional ties. He had perfected the art of avoidance as a result of his fucked up family so he thought with Carol that he would be the problem. Not so much. Now they had two sets problems his and her. His eyes narrowed as he squinted out at the walkers milling about outside the prison's fence perimeter. He really wanted to walk right out, put a couple of arrows in their asses and get rid of the frustration that he felt.

"Daryl?"

Daryl twisted around at her voice. It was soft and sweet, lyrical. "Hey."

Carol extended a bottle of water toward him. "Thought you might be thirsty."

Daryl nodded, tipping the bottle back to guzzle down the water.

Carol wrapped her arms around her middle as she watched him.

Daryl looked down at her hands. He nodded toward her cast. "How's it feel?"

Carol shrugged. "Itchy, hot, and generally uncomfortable." She smiled her eyes crinkling around the corners.

Daryl smiled. He placed the bottle on the stack of plywood that they had gathered from town and left by the fence for fortifying the perimeter. He reached for her hand. He rubbed the tips of her fingers that peaked out from the cast. "Hershel say how much longer ya gotta where this shit?"

"Another week." Carol grimaced.

"Shit." Daryl frowned.

"I should go back up." Carl pulled her hand back and immediately regretted it by the expression in Daryl's face. He looked hurt. She hated herself most days, lately. Daryl was trying to reach out her and she kept pulling away. It wasn't intentional or maybe it was. The flashbacks were back, taunting her all the time. When would they show up? How bad would they be? As a result, she kept their physical contact to a minimum. She remembered how bad they could be and how bad her reaction had been. God, she needed to fix this, she hated the pained look on his face.

Daryl watched as her perfect white teeth sunk into her lower lip in an expression that he was sure she had no idea both pulled at his heart and groin. An idea popped into his head as he stared at her. "Could ya meet me when I am finished watch?"

Carol nodded. She leaned forward and placed a quick, chaste kiss on his lips. She couldn't ignore the zing that coursed through her every time lips touched no matter how brief.

"_Can I have another_?" Daryl whispered, huskily.

Carol smiled, softly. He was a good man. A sweet man, nothing like any man she had experienced before. She nodded.

Daryl leaned forward. His eyes drifted downward, landing on her mouth. Her full pink lower lip beckoned him. His eyes drifted closed as he captured it softly between his lips.

Carol's lips moved of their own volition as their lips eagerly shifted, seeking one another. Carol felt his tongue brush hers. Warm. Wet. Coaxing.

They didn't touch except their mouths. Daryl ached to pull her against him. His dick was hardening, his nuts tightening. He wanted her so bad that everything ached most of all though was his heart because last time they had pressed together she had jerked away looking at him with an expression of total fear. He needed to take this slowly. Reluctantly, he pulled back.

Carol trembled as she felt his withdraw. Her body wanted to scream in protest. She hated this push and pull going on inside her. She wished she understood it then maybe she could explain it to him. She opened her eyes to his.

Daryl noticed the trembling of her body, the confusion in her beautiful blue eyes. "I'll meet ya later, okay?"

Carol nodded, watching him walk away.

Later that afternoon Carol entered their cell to find Daryl already waiting for her. He had a tub of water and a pair of cutters sitting on the low bunk. "What is this?"

"Talked ta Hershel. Asked him if he had plenty of casting materials cause thought ya could use a break for an hour or so then we can recast. Thought you could wash ya hand… maybe a little massage?" Daryl looked at her nervously as he waited for her response.

Carol fought back tears. "Could you be more perfect?"

Daryl's cheeks reddened as blood flowed readily to his face. "Ain't nothin'."

Carol crossed the cell, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Its everything." Carol pressed her mouth to his.

Daryl groaned into her mouth.

Carol smiled against his lips. "Thank you." She whispered.

Daryl pressed his forehead to hers. This was the closest that they had gotten in weeks. "Ya welcome."

His voice was that husky whiskey low baritone. She stepped closer, pressing against him. She could feel his arousal pressing through his pants against her lower belly. She sighed, dropping her head onto his shoulder.

Daryl placed his hands careful on her hips. "Okay?"

Carol nodded against his shoulder.

"_Closer_?" Daryl tried to keep his voice even and not pleading.

Carol nodded, again.

Daryl's hands slid to her lower back, pulling her flush against him. "_Baby_."

Carol shivered.

Daryl's right hand slid up her slim back. Hand flattened tracing the topography of her tiny back. His left hand slid lower. His fingers curved over her bottom. "_Ya feel so good. God, Carol._"

_Please don't do this! Please! No! No! No! The pain seared through her jaw. The metallic taste filled her mouth. One hand closed around neck. Her legs ached. She tried to keep them closed. So hard. Her panties tangled around her knees. Her abdomen pressed against the cool concrete. Her eyes widened as she felt him. She couldn't breathe. Then he was inside her and she didn't want to._

Carol couldn't breath. Her chest hurt her heart pounded. She jerked back, pushing against. "No! No! No!"

Daryl dropped his hands immediately. "Carol?"

Carol backed up, clutching her throat. "Can't breath. I can't breath."

"Ya need to calm down…just me... its okay, I promise. Just breath, okay." Daryl was shaking.

Carol nodded as she tried to even her breathing, focusing on Daryl's voice. It is just Daryl, she chanted internally.

"Daryl? Carol?" Rick peeked into the cell.

"Its okay, Rick." Daryl said. "Everythin' is okay."

Rick looked at a flushed Carol who was backed into the corner of the cell, clutching her throat. "You're sure? Carol?"

Carol let out a sob and slid down the cement wall. Her body wracked with sobs her hands covering her face.

"I got this." Daryl's eyes locked with Ricks.

Rick nodded and stepped out. He ran into Michonne and steered her away, whispering an explanation.

Daryl kneeled down in front of her. "Carol. I'm sorry…so sorry."

Carol looked up at him. Her entire body was shaking. "I am sorry, Daryl. I can't do this."

Daryl felt like someone closed a fist around his hear. "Don't…please don't say that."

Carol shook her head.

"Please…Carol…I'm so sorry…I wont touch ya like that again…Promise." Daryl pleaded.

Carol leaned her head back against the wall. She stared at the grey ceiling above them.

"I love ya so much." Daryl whispered.

Carol looked at him. "I love you too…so much."

"Tell me…how I can help ya…let me help ya."

"I'm afraid." Carol whispered.

Daryl swallowed hard. "I'm afraid too."

"Ed did things." Carol whispered her voice low.

"Yeah." Daryl whispered.

"I don't want you to hate me." Carol choked out.

Daryl eyes locked on hers. "Never gonna hate ya."

Carol gave him a watery smile. "Promise."

Daryl nodded. "Woman don't ya know that I am gonna love you till I take my last breath."

Carol reached out, running her fingers along his jaw. "I left him twice. When Sofia was first born. I spent ten days in ICU. My jaw had to be wired shut…arm was broken…I had sixteen stitches inside me…it wasn't the worst though. Not even close." Carol fingers shook as her thumb caught the stray tear that slid down his cheek.


End file.
